The invention relates to a closure for coaxial cables or the like in CATV or other wide-band communications networks, having a special cable gripper and preferably having a body that can form an environmental seal around cable inlets and cable outlets, and electronics such as a printed circuit board or other means mounted inside the sleeve body having branch circuit connections for splicing and/or splitting a CATV or other signal. The attenuation of the branch circuit connections can preferably be changed.